


Shikakus Surprise

by Althalus



Series: Saving the world (or more like playing with it) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen, Ninjas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althalus/pseuds/Althalus
Summary: Shikaku finds out something concerning his son.





	

Shikaku was rather surprised. That was unusual, almost unheard of. There was even betting pools about it. Last time being more likely that the Sanbi would attack to invite the Sandaime and Danzo to a dancing competition. Most people were quite sure that the armageddon would happen before that. 

Needless to say, the most popular hobby among ninjas was betting. On the likelihood of things, on silly ideas, on dating, on wars and on missions. Almost everything was allowed, but speaking of anything concerning any active bets. Only in the Restaurant&Bar FireEmber was any talk allowed as the pools and lists were in the center of the house to view.

But so it was,that he was totally surprised. His cute son had been going to a local playpark rather often this month and now he found out the reason. It or rather she, was small and cute and pink?!. 

The next day he entered anonymously a couple of bets for the future. Before this the Naras were the only clan not betting, as it was too boring and easy for them to do. If anyone ever asked him about it, he would say that it was impossible to predict that his son would break the tradition of laziness and everything seemed rather out of the usual nowadays.


End file.
